


In the Interest of Mischief

by c_e_k



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Loki is the God of Flirting, POV Second Person, Reader Works For Stark Industries, Reader-Insert, Stark Industries, Stark Industries Employee Reader, Team as Family, there might be some innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28041270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c_e_k/pseuds/c_e_k
Summary: Working for someone as eccentric and unpredictable as Tony Stark, even with the occasional buffer of Pepper Potts on your side, is exactly the kind of chaos you love to keep you on your toes.After all, there's nothing you enjoy more than a little mischief.
Relationships: Avengers Team & Original Female Character(s), Avengers Team & Reader, Clint Barton & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Natasha Romanov & Reader, Pepper Potts & Reader, Sam Wilson & Reader, Steve Rogers & Reader, Thor (Marvel) & Reader, Tony Stark & Reader
Kudos: 84





	In the Interest of Mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KayRay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRay/gifts).



"Ms. Potts has a meeting with the caterers for the charity banquet at 1:15 that overlaps with your lunch gathering with this quarter's investors. I'll be coming with you in her place, so don't worry about having things handed to you," you called out, the pragmatic tone and offhanded flipping through the folders of papers in your hands at risk of being nullified by the smallest pull at the corner of your lips. 

"See? This is why you're almost my favorite," his teasing tone carried over the pulsing melody of rock music and the occasional clunk of the components he worked within the workshop, "you'd have it in the bag if you could get me out of it entirely." 

He peeked around the suit he had been modifying, signature smirk on his face, and wiping his hands on the grease-stained rag that he had resting on his shoulder. 

"I think keeping both of us on Ms. Potts' good side is worth giving up the title. I'll see you downstairs in an hour," you threw over your shoulder with a slight nod of your head as you made your way out, the sound of your heels on the smooth concrete quickly covered by the rising volume of music coming back full force. 

As the secure doors closed behind you, you couldn't help the huff of a laugh that gently shook your shoulders. Working with, and for, someone like Tony Stark really made the usual stuffiness of a professional setting bearable in ways that you couldn't help but be thankful for. While not everyone you interacted with on a daily basis shared the same easygoing personality that he did, the effect of his presence rested on your shoulders like a pleasant, if at times annoying, blanket. 

There were other people in the tower that had a similar aura that you were always thankful to be around, while it was a relatively rare occurrence for you to cross their paths. Steve Rogers and Bucky Barnes, for example, were a practically inseparable pair and the metaphorical spring and winter of the team that always seemed to keep each other, and subsequently those around them, in orbit. Steve's warm and encouraging words paired with Bucky's cool and refreshing candidness often helped calm your nerves, even in your first impromptu meeting with the national heroes you had learned about in history books. 

Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, and Natasha Romanov offered a healthy combination of emotional intellect and teasing, the latter of which reached its peak with the addition of the Asgardian brothers' frequent visits to the tower. If Steve and Bucky were spring and winter, then Thor was summer, bright and cheery in a way that was so uncommon that you almost felt bad for being in his company when you often radiated waves of barley managed stress. 

His brother, Loki, however, was an entirely unique presence that you found yourself drawn to in ways that outclassed the general sociability you had with the others. You didn't know what to make of him upon your first interaction with each other, and that fact hadn't changed much in the time you've known him. This didn't stop you from pushing the limits of professional conversation with him every time you were given the opportunity, much to the discomfiture of his teammates. The two of you seemed to take an unspoken amount of joy in making them uncomfortable (especially if it was in the form of burning on the tips of Steve's ears and an overexaggerated eye roll from Clint or Sam).

Raking your eyes over the paperwork that rested in your arms—which, much to your chagrin, you still needed to finish sorting before J.A.R.V.I.S. urged Tony to pause his work to attend the meeting with you—you took mental stock of what else you needed to complete before you could consider going home for the day. While long days weren't abnormal, your schedule was atypical at best, much like your job description. 

Picking up your pace and rounding the corner towards the hallway that houses your office, you make it all but a half dozen steps before you were colliding with a wall. Before you have a chance to consider how you managed to achieve a feat as embarrassing as failing to navigate the floor you've been working in for such an extended period of time, you're saved from the sharp pain of landing on the carpeted but unyielding ground beneath you by a solid tug.

_Not a wall, then _, you congratulate yourself silently._ _

__

____

__

__

__

The pressure of cool hands seeps through the material of your blouse, radiating from the palms on your lower back and bicep. The shock of the difference in temperature pricks your skin in a way that is stimulating and not at all unpleasant and the sudden jolt combined with the new sensations sends your mind spinning. 

__

Prying your eyes open from where they had squeezed shut in preparation for your anticipated fall, you're met with an expanse of leather pulled over broad shoulders. Recognizing your savior's uniform, you don't even try to keep the kittenish expression off of your face as you bring your eyes up to meet his. 

__

His features are schooled into one of bold and artful mischievousness, a look that you know he wears with pride often. The slight crinkling at the corners of his eyes and the slow spread of his smile is both familiar and welcome. 

__

"Careful, little mouse. If you keep running around like that you'll make a habit of getting caught in traps," he purred, unabashedly pulling you forward into the cage of his arms. 

__

While the sobriquet was hardly a new development, the surge in physical contact certainly was. In the time you had known Loki, neither of you had crossed the boundary of including tactile signals into your unspoken interest in each other beyond the occasional and accidental brushing of skin when standing or passing too close. If he was making a move to tip the scales so drastically, you could hardly find it in yourself to stop him. 

__

"If all of the traps look like this one then I don't think that I would mind," you replied, basking in the pleasant mix of his earthy musk, something you had likened to sandalwood and rain-soaked soil in your early exchanges, and the chilled surface of his uniform a hair's breadth away from you contrasting with his rapidly warming hands. 

__

"I'm afraid to tell you that there aren't any that can compete, it was made by a god after all."

__

The teasing raise of his eyebrow and tilt of his head was bordering on criminal, which was painfully on-brand for the man, _god_ , in front of you. 

__

"Doesn't every good trap have a treat? Or is there some enticing morsel you have hidden away for me?" 

__

"Why, my dear, did you just proposition me?" he questioned, letting his hand on your arm slide to rest on your hip, "Because while that is incredibly flattering and I am aware that I am not exactly the embodiment of gentlemanly charms, I do believe there are some other steps that must be accomplished first. Not only by Midgardian standards but also those of 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes', who I believe would return me to my holding cell should I be discovered tainting your believed innocence."

__

The fact that not only had he taken your bold statement in stride but had also implied that he had considered the possibility and implications of something beyond playful workplace flirting sent a warm buzzing through your chest. 

__

"I don't think you need to worry about my innocence, but there is a play being put on downtown if you'd like to join me? I've heard that you are quite the playwright yourself."

__

The comment caused him to tilt his head back with an exasperated huff. 

__

"Curse Thor and his tales. You know, I have just as many unflattering memories of him to share."

__

"Oh, I'm sure. You'll have to tell me while we eat. You do owe me a treat." 

__

His head dropped forward again as he ducked his head close to yours, warm breath tickling your ear as he hummed, "Don't worry, little mouse. I have many things planned for you to look forward to." 

__

  
  


__


End file.
